


Mornings

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: eggs frying in a pan</p>
<p>Pointless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Neither one of them are particularly good cooks, but occasionally Pete really wants to make breakfast. He’ll make Patrick get up and dodge the curse words & pillows being thrown at him.

“You can go back to sleep after. French toast. Baaaacon.”

Patrick will be rubbing at his eyes under his glasses and not talking while he drinks his coffee with too much sugar and watches Pete finishing the scrambled eggs before dumping them into a serving bowl.

“You know, you could cook breakfast at three and it would taste better.”

Pete kicks him and steals a piece of his bacon and a kiss.


End file.
